Another War
by WinterNight3
Summary: So, Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori got rid of the Kaijus for good. Hooray! Wrong! More Kaijus have appeared in the Atlantic Ocean and this time: Raleigh and Mako gain help from an unlikely (yet miserable) heroine.
1. Chapter 1

_Basically, this is how I think the movie "Pacific Rim" should continue. Sort of like the aftermath in other words, but the kaijus won't be back for long. I did add an OC in here, too._

_~Jackie C._

**Chapter 1: Returning to Work**

It's been three months since the Kaijus attacked the Pacific Ocean and Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori managed to destroy the Breech. Construction worker engulfed Hong Kong. Buildings and structures were rebuilt. The workers worked day and night in order to get the job done.

The 23-year-old short, yet beautiful woman with extreme long blonde hair, black high-heels and a baby blue dress dropped her bags in her boss' office after a long trip from her hometown in California. Even though she doesn't like Hong Kong that much, she was quite relieved to be back at the infamous Kaiju black market. She plunged herself onto the couch and closed her eyes for a while. She imagined California again. The warm, golden sand, the freshening water and the hot, burning sun. She knew she would never have that feeling ever again if she stayed in Hong Kong for much longer. She doesn't enjoy crowded place, though. Footsteps and the rattling sound of metal approached the sleeping woman.

"Esmeralda von Cole, I missed you," the 62-year-old black marketeer and owner Hannibal Chau said, scaring the French Blondie (ha-ha) who rested on the couch.

"Don't scare me like that!" Esmeralda yelled as she grabbed a brush and brushed her hair.

"Jeez, sorry...Anyway! How was the trip?" Hannibal asked and put his hands in his pockets.

"It was fine. I really enjoyed the sunny beaches, but it's super crowded there," Esmeralda explained. Hannibal nodded his head in agreement. At the same time, Esmeralda quickly tied her hair into a side bun. Hannibal stared at Esmeralda for while, then asked "Who's your tailor? I love that outfit!" Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

"So, can you first fetch me a cup of coffee, then get back to work?" He ordered and walked out of his office.

"_Pardonez-moi!_ I just got back from my vacation!" Esmeralda yelled as she stood up.

Back at the Shatterdome in Hong Kong bay, Raleigh watch Tendo as he played a game on his computer while drinking coffee and eating bagels. Soon, the computer next to him said flashing red and made an alarming sound. Tendo growled as the words "Game Over" appeared on the screen. He looked at the other screen and gasped.

"Oh my God..." He whispered.

"What?! What is it?!" Raleigh asked.

"Marshall! Look at this!" Tendo yelled.

Marshall Herc Hansen turned to face Tendo and walked over towards his direction.

"Another Kaiju coming from the Breech," Tendo explained.

"The Breech?! That's impossible! We destroyed the Breech," Herc shouted, skeptic of what was going on.

"Well, this is in the Atlantic Ocean."

"I'll get Mako!" Raleigh said and ran away.

"What category is it?" Herc asked.

"Category 5, sir."

Herc closed his eyes, sighed and reopened them again.

"Get _Gipsy_ on board," he ordered and walked away...


	2. Chapter 2

**Another War**

**Chapter 2: The Idea**

While biting the bottom of her lip and holding a cup of coffee, Esmeralda looked at her boss with such anger. Of course, in her high school, she was known as "the most miserable girl in Paris." Hannibal put down his newspaper and stared at Esmeralda.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Here's your coffee, _sir_!" Esmeralda pounded the cup onto Hannibal's desk. Some of the coffee spilt on the newspaper.

"Sometimes, I can't understand what you're saying because of your French accent. Plus, what is up with you today?" Hannibal Chau asked.

"Um, let's see...just got back from vacation and your making me do work already. It's eleven o'clock already," Esmeralda von Cole yelled as she looked at her smartphone.

"So?! I'm running a business here. I need the money!" Chau yelled back.

"An illegal business."

"Why did you even join this business-Wait! Did you say illegal?" Chau asked.

"Yeah. You're running a black market. When you first met me in California, you said that you run a regular, kaiju market. Not a black market."

"Wait! Who told you this is a black market?" Hannibal asked as he pulled his feet on of his desk.

"Joe Billy did," Esmeralda said as she pointed to a man in the hallway, who was wearing a fancy suit and sunglasses.

"Joe..." Hannibal muttered.

"Sorry, boss!" Joe Billy yelled.

Esmeralda turned her head towards her not-so-trustworthy boss. "I quit."

Hannibal jumped up and stared straight at Esmeralda.

"Quit?! Damn it! You're just gonna quit like that?!" He asked as he slammed his fists on the desk. Esmeralda's fragile body shook to the sound of the pounding from the desk.

"Of course I am!" Esmeralda yelled as she walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Back at the Shatterdome...

"You know what I'm thinking?" One guy said to the other while staring at the famous _Gipsy _jaeger.

"Yeah. We should paint it pink," The other guy replied. The two laughed.

"Hey, knock it off, you two," Herc demanded.

"Aw. The ol' _Gipsy Danger,_" Raleigh muttered as he stared at the beautifully-made jaeger.

"Oh, that's not the _Gipsy Danger. _That's the _Gipsy Ranger,_" Mako explained.

"What?! You're kidding me?" Raleigh said.

"Nope," Herc added.

Raleigh became confused about why would someone change the name of a jaegar. I mean, seriously, why would someone do that?

Soon, The gang heard some loud yelling in the hall, almost like if someone was yelling in French. Herc looked down the hall.

"Esmeralda, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm gonna get him one day!" Esmeralda yelled.

"Let me guess..it's Chau again," Herc asked.

"Yes it is."

"Who's this, Herc?" Raleigh asked.

"Oh, this is Esmeralda von Cole. I first met her in California," Herc explained.

"You must be Raleigh Becket?" Esmeralda asked. Raleigh nodded in agreement.

"Who's your tailor? I love that outfit?" Mako asked. Esmeralda sighed and rolled her eyes.

That's when Tendo ran in.

"Sir, we're ready to roll," He said.

"Alright, Mako and Raleigh, good luck," Herc said as Raleigh and Mako walked away.

Minutes has passed, Herc and Esmeralda watched as the _"Gipsy Ranger" _left the Shatterdome.

"I have an idea," Herc claimed.

"What?" Esmeralda asked.

"Maybe one day, you can become a jaegar pilot,"

"Yeah, wait, what?!" Esmeralda shouted. Herc just smiled.

"I'm not following what you're thinking," Esmeralda finally claimed.


End file.
